


my sweet little girl

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Maria always sings her child to sleep when a heavy rain.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	my sweet little girl

หลายๆ ครั้งที่หน้าที่การงานไม่อำนวยให้มาเรีย ฮิลล์ รองผู้อำนวยการของชีลด์เข้านอนพร้อมกับลูกสาวของเธอได้ หน้าที่ส่งลูกเข้านอนก็ตกไปยังนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ เจ้าหน้าที่สาวที่ว่างเว้นจากการไปปฏิบัติภารกิจระยะยาว อุ้มลูกสาวเข้านอน บางวันก็เล่านิทานก่อนนอนให้ฟัง แต่บางครั้งก็หลับไปพร้อมๆ กับมาย่า ลูกสาวคนเดียวของพวกเธอ จนมาเรียที่ทำงานเสร็จแล้วเดินเข้ามาจุ๊บหน้าผากลูกสาวก่อนไปนอนนั้น ต้องหยิบผ้าห่มมาห่มให้คุณแม่อีกคนหนึ่งด้วย 

เด็กหญิงมาย่า ลูกสาวคนเดียวของบ้านที่ดูภายนอกเป็นเด็กเรียบร้อยน่ารัก ทำให้ผู้ใหญ่หลายๆ คนเอ็นดู แต่เมื่ออยู่รวมกับเด็กคนอื่นๆ แล้วล่ะก็ ตำแหน่งหัวโจกอยู่ไม่ไกลเกินเอื้อม (ไม่ต่างกับคุณแม่นาตาชาเลยสักนิด) โดยเฉพาะเวลาอยู่กับนาธาเนียล ลูกชายคนเล็กของคลินต์ บาร์ตัน หรือมอร์แกน ลูกสาวคนเดียวของโทนี่ สตาร์ก ยิ่งทำให้เหล่าผู้ปกครองของพวกเธอนั้นถึงกับกุมขมับและวิ่งไล่ตามไม่ทันเลยล่ะ มาย่าบอกกับมาเรียว่าเธอชอบเวลาคุณแม่ๆ อ่านนิทานก่อนนอนให้เธอฟังก่อนนอน ไม่ก็การที่ได้นอนกับคุณแม่ทั้งสองคนในห้องนอนใหญ่เวลาที่ฝนตกฟ้าร้อง เพราะว่ามันทำให้เธอรู้สึกอุ่นใจ แม้ว่ามาย่าจะอายุแค่ 6 ขวบ แต่ก็ดูจะโตกว่าเพื่อนรุ่นเดียวกัน แม้ว่ามาเรียอยากจะให้ลูกเรียนโฮมสกูล แต่ว่านาตาชาอยากให้ลูกสาวของเธอเก็บเกี่ยวประสบการณ์วัยเด็กและเพื่อนๆ ให้ได้มากที่สุด

"หม่าม้าคะ" 

"หืม ว่าไงคะมาย่า" นาตาชาตอบรับเด็กน้อยที่ตอนนี้อยู่บนเตียงเรียบร้อยแล้ว

"หม่าม้าเหงามั้ย" 

"ยังไงนะ แม่จะเหงาได้ยังไงเอ่ย มีหนูป่วนขนาดนี้ แถมมีคุณแม่มาเรียด้วย ไม่เหงาเลยค่ะ" นาตาชาห่มผ้าห่มให้ลูกสาวแล้วขึ้นไปนั่งบนเตียงเดียวกัน

"เพื่อนหนูที่โรงเรียนชอบบอกว่าไม่หม่าม้าก็คุณแม่ต้องเหงาแน่ๆ เพราะหนูไม่มีพ่อเหมือนคนอื่น" มาย่าบอกนาตาชาไปด้วยเสียงเจือยแจ้ว 

_เธอยังเด็ก_ แม้ว่ามันอาจจะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่น่ากังวลในตอนนี้ แต่ถ้าหากเธอโตขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเจอคำถามแบบนี้อยู่บ่อยครั้ง มันอาจจะไม่ดีแน่ _เมื่อไหร่สังคมจะเลิกตีตราว่าครอบครัวแบบนี้จะไม่มีความสุขหรือไม่ครบถ้วนเหมือนกับใครเขา_

"หม่าม้าก็ไม่เหงาเหมือนกันค่ะ คุณแม่มาเรียก็ด้วยเหมือนกันนะ มาย่าเหงามั้ยคะ" 

"ไม่เหงาค่ะ หนูชอบเวลาอยู่กับแม่แล้วก็หม่าม้ามากๆ แถมยังมีลุงๆ อีกด้วย แค่นี้ก็ไม่เหงาแล้ว" มาย่าตอบ

"ถ้าหนูเหงาเมื่อไหร่ ต้องบอกหม่าม้านะคะ ทีนี้ก็นอนได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวคุณแม่มาเรียมาเห็นแล้วจะโดนดุเอาทั้งคู่นะ" ปลายนิ้วของนาตาชาจิ้มลงที่จมูกของเด็กน้อย เจ้าตัวเล็กหัวเราะคิกคัก ผู้เป็นแม่จะก้มลงจูบหน้าผากราตรีสวัสดิ์ แล้วปิดไฟหัวเตียง ก่อนที่จะเดินออกมาด้านนอกห้องนอน

"งานยังไม่เสร็จอีกเหรอ" นาตาชาถามมาเรีย หลังจากที่เธอเปลี่ยนชุดนอนเป็นเสื้อยืดมหาวิทยาลัยตัวโคร่งของมาเรียกับกางเกงขาสั้นเรียบร้อยแล้ว

"ใกล้แล้วล่ะ เหลืออีกนิดหน่อย" มาเรียตอบ "วันนี้ลูกดื้อมั้ย"

"ไม่ดื้อเลย วันนี้แกมีคำถามมาถาม จากพวกเด็กที่โรงเรียน" 

"ทำไมดูกลุ้มใจจัง" มาเรียวางมือจากงาน เธอลุกมาหานาตาชาที่ข้างเตียง

"เด็กมาถามมาย่าว่าแกเหงามั้ยที่ไม่มีพ่อ แต่มีแม่สองคน แกบอกว่าไม่เหงา เพราะว่ามีเราแล้วก็พวกลุงๆ ด้วย ฉันไม่อยากให้แกเจออะไรแบบนี้เลย" นาตาชาตอบ ทั้งชีวิตนี้เธอไม่เคยกังวลอะไรมากเท่านี้มาก่อน นอกจากตอนที่ขอคบกับมาเรีย และทุกๆ เรื่องของลูกสาวของเธอ

"แกเป็นเด็กฉลาดนะแนต แถมเราก็เลี้ยงลูกไม่ให้รู้สึกขาดด้วยนะ ฉันก็ไม่อยากให้ลูกเจออะไรอย่างนี้เหมือนกัน บางทีมันต้องปรับทัศนคติของเด็กด้วย ไว้พรุ่งนี้เดี๋ยวจะลองโทรไปแจ้งทางโรงเรียนดู แล้วก็สุดสัปดาห์นี้พาเจ้ามาย่าไปบ้านไร่กันมั้ย เห็นบ่นมาตั้งแต่ต้นอาทิตย์ว่าอยากไปเล่นกับคูเปอร์" 

ก๊อก ก๊อก ก๊อก ... เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น

"คุณแม่คะ หนูนอนด้วยได้มั้ย" มาย่าเปิดประตูแง้มมา เธอหอบหมอนจิ๋วและผ้าห่มเน่ามาด้วย 

"ฝนตกฟ้าร้องล่ะสิ มานี่เร็ว" มาเรียพูดจบก็รีบเดินไปหาลูกสาวตรงหน้าประตู อุ้มเจ้าตัวเล็กขึ้นมากอดไว้แนบอก เธอร้องเพลงกล่อม 

มาย่าไม่ชอบเวลาที่ฝนตกฟ้าร้องตอนนอน มันทำให้เธอรู้สึกกลัว และรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว ช่วงแรกๆ ที่ทั้งคู่รับมาย่ามาเลี้ยง พวกเธอก็หาวิธีมากมายมาเพื่อปลอบประโลมเด็กน้อย สุดท้ายก็คือการที่เธอได้มีคนอยู่ข้างๆ ในช่วงเวลานั้น ทำให้มันกลายเป็นช่วงเวลาพิเศษเลยก็ว่าได้ พอโตขึ้นมา มาย่าพยายามเติบโตและไม่แวะมาเคาะห้องตอนฝนตก แต่ทั้งมาเรียและนาตาชาก็มักจะแวะไปดูลูกสาว บางครั้งก็นอนกอดลูกเอาไว้ ไม่ให้เธอต้องรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว

คืนนี้ก็เช่นกัน มาย่าเคาะประตูห้องนอนใหญ่ มาเรียแทบจะเข้าไปกอดลูกราวกับเธอยังเป็นเด็กตัวเล็กๆ มาเรียรักเวลาที่เธอได้กอดลูกสาวและร้องเพลงกล่อมให้หลับ ส่วนนาตาชาเองก็รักเวลาที่ได้เห็นคนที่เธอรักทั้งคู่นั้นนอนหลับอยู่ด้วยกัน มาเรียชอบร้องเพลงกล่อมเด็กที่เธอชอบอย่างเพลง Moon River และเป็นเพลงที่ทำให้ลูกสาวของเธอหลับสนิท และไม่ตื่นกลางดึก แม้ว่าจะเป็นช่วงที่ฝนตกหนักก็ตาม สุดท้ายแล้วก็เป็นมาเรียที่หลับทั้งที่อยู่ในชุดทำงาน เธอนอนกอดลูกสาวเอาไว้แนบอก นาตาชาที่เพิ่งออกมาจากห้องน้ำก็เดินไปห่มผ้าห่มให้สองแม่ลูกที่นอนหลับพริ้มอยู่บนเตียง ก่อนจะเดินอ้อมกลับไปนอนอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง นาตาชาหอมหัวลูกสาว เจ้าตัวบ่นงึมงำเบาๆ ก่อนจะขยับตัวหันมากอดนาตาชาและหลับอยู่อย่างนั้นจนถึงเช้า


End file.
